


The Listening

by treasuregyu



Series: I Wrote This For You: Just The Words [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/treasuregyu
Summary: "I want to listen to you. I want to open the door. I want you to tell me your story, in your words. The books don't do it justice.I can't hear you unless you speak." - The Listening





	The Listening

**Author's Note:**

> i want to write more soft jeongcheol bc i haven't and that's a DISGRACE

Jeonghan had a really bad habit of showing what he wanted to say rather than actually saying it.

 

Seungcheol scrolled through the playlist that Jeonghan sent him—it was the fourth one this month. Along with the playlist, he has received weekly quotes, daily memes, and the off book recommendations. Jeonghan would always send them to him without a word.

 

Most of the songs on this playlist were melancholy; there were a lot of songs about unrequited love, missing someone, feeling empty—Seungcheol’s brows knitted together and his frown grew deeper and deeper with every song that played. As the songs play, he goes through his folders of daily memes that Jeonghan has sent him, looking through this week (all depressing) before backtracking to last weeks. Last weeks memes started of random, but cheerful; however, towards the end of the week, they descended into concerning in nature.

 

Seungcheol goes to his and Jeonghan’s texts and he reads the quotes from this week and last week as well. Last week was, agan, random yet cheerful, but this week’s quote was much like the songs Jeonghan complied together for the current playlist.

 

Seungcheol paused the music and called called Jeonghan.

 

“Cheol—” Jeonghan started, and that was it. He took in a breath and didn’t say anything else.

 

“Jeonghan, if you’re trying to tell me something, then _please_ , just tell me.” Seungcheol pleaded softly. “You know I’ll listen; I’ve been listening to everything you’ve sent me, reading everything you’ve sent, I’ve been attuned to every meme, but I can’t hear you unless you tell me yourself.”

 

A deep breath sounded over the phone—it was shaky, unsure, _scared_. Seungcheol didn’t know what kind of response he’d get—Jeonghan was a whirlwind like that—but he waited patiently nonetheless.

 

“Okay...okay,” Jeonghan sighed, and Seungcheol relaxed before setting back and listening to everything Jeonghan had to say. Much of it was confused, hesitant rambling, but in the end Jeonghan managed to get it out. "I love you."

 

Oh.

 

Seungcheol almost let his phone slip from his hand, but his grip tightened with the dry swallow he took and he cleared his throat. "Oh..."

 

Jeonghan's panic from the other end was  _very_ audible. "See? This is why I didn't tell—"

 

"Jeonghan, Jeonghan—calm down." Seungcheol interrupted Jeonghan's panic with his firm, yet gentle voice. Jeonghan took a few deep breaths along with Seungcheol. "Listen, Hannie, if there was ever a universe where I didn't love you, then that would be a universe that I wouldn't want to live in." Seungcheol smiled, and he swore he could see it now: Jeonghan's smile spreading awkwardly on his face as his shoulders relaxed gradually.

 

There was a pause. "...Do you mean it?" Jeonghan asked, still quite unsure. Seungcheol chuckled, because this wasn't a Jeonghan one would see very often.

 

"I mean it, Jeonghan." Seungcheol said with gentle finality.

 

"I'm going to make a new playlist," Jeonghan said breathlessly, and Seungcheol held in his sigh.

 

Jeonghan had a really bad habit of showing what he wanted to say rather than actually saying it, but as he listened to Jeonghan's excited hums to cheesy love songs over the phone, Seungcheol supposed it couldn't be all bad.

**Author's Note:**

> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter: @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
